


got a secret, can you keep it? (swear, this one you'll save)

by chocolatecrack



Series: KyomoHoku Smut Week 2020 [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: ALSO IDK WHY HOKUTO'S SO COCKY IN THIS ONE LIKE BOY WHERE DID THIS CONFIDENCE COME FROM, BUT ALSO HOW FITTING HAHAHAHAHA, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, HAHAHAHAHA STARTING OFF STRONG, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut, THEY GET SORTA FLUFFY AT THE END OK IDK WHY, a little bit, anyway, ehehehehehehe - Freeform, i love writing kyomohoku banter it's the best, it's porn of them so, lol, sort of? at the end hehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: Taiga was staring at Hokuto’s laptop, situated on a nearby desk in their room, on idle. He had no idea why Hokuto hadn’t turned it off for the night. Taiga assumed it was to taunt him with its contents.Contents being their recorded sex tape, of course.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: KyomoHoku Smut Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829770
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	got a secret, can you keep it? (swear, this one you'll save)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 3 IM SORRY THIS ENTRY TOOK SO LONG ASLJDSJKHFDKHGKDFHJKKL
> 
> I, uh, took a short (long) break bcos of personal stuff akshdksjdhfgdkghjkl but im continuing smut week ok! promise! im not abandoning it! hehehehe
> 
> this prompt, however, was suggested to me recently (by @/Ryoko_Nishikido on Twitter!) and i was just like HOLY SHIT I GOTTA WRITE THAT. I GOTTA. it's basically kyomohoku recording a sex tape and taiga being all nope i dont wanna watch but then was all curious and decided to watch anyway and hokuto catching him watching HAHAHAHAHAHA!!
> 
> so yep, hope y'all like this! un-beta'd ehehehe. title is from Secret by The Pierces (LOVE. THIS. SONG.)!!
> 
> tobikko_2007 @ Twitter || chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr if you guys want to talk!
> 
> Also: I recently opened a CC so to those who are more comfortable being anon, here u go!! --> https://curiouscat.qa/tobikko_2007  
> And idk omg buy me a coffee maybe? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND I WOULD LOVE U SO MUCH AND THANK U huhu ❤ --> https://ko-fi.com/GrenadineDream

Maybe he was curious. Maybe. Probably.

Okay, so he was. He was definitely curious. It was something new, after all. It was the first time they had made one, the first time they had done it. So of course he was going to be curious about it. But it wasn’t like he was going to tell Hokuto that.

Taiga was staring at Hokuto’s laptop, situated on a nearby desk in their room, on idle. He had no idea why Hokuto hadn’t turned it off for the night. Taiga assumed it was to taunt him with its contents.

Contents being their recorded sex tape, of course.

They had always wanted to make one. Curious how it was going to go, how it was going to feel like. And to be very honest, it was thrilling. Taiga felt exhilarated when they were recording it, like someone else was watching them, instead of just a camera that was recording. Like they could be caught any minute and it would cause such a ruckus but it would also be the best thing. Not to mention the way it made Hokuto react. Taiga noticed he thrived on it, being rougher and even more glorious, during their fucking.

So naturally, Taiga wanted to see how it went. How the sex looked like. How  _ them  _ having sex looked like. Hokuto suggested watching it after they had finished recording, whispering the suggestion onto the skin of Taiga’s sweaty neck, both still coming down from their high. But Taiga blushed a deep shade of red and flat out told him no. He was too embarrassed to see himself do that, see Hokuto  _ do  _ him. He made up one excuse after another and said so many words that Hokuto simply chuckled as a response and kissed his mouth shut after. Then he told him he understood, didn’t bother dressing up, and told him he was going to try to sleep. Taiga wanted to sleep too. But he just… couldn’t. Because he couldn’t watch the video. He was too embarrassed.

Or he could. He just couldn’t do it while Hokuto was watching too.

Because now he was infinitely curious how the video went. How both of them looked like while they fucked, how he had sounded when Hokuto pounded into him and kissed him and made him scream Hokuto’s name and made him come. Goddammit, Taiga really wanted to see the video.

Carefully checking Hokuto next to him—the beautiful younger boy sleeping soundly and looking peaceful—Taiga caressed Hokuto’s cheek and tucked away a few rebel locks of Hokuto’s jet-black bangs, wanting to make sure the boy was still asleep. When he was sure Hokuto was, he bit on his bottom lip and fought with himself in his mind, whether or not to just go for it and sneak a peek at the video. He could use earphones. He wouldn’t make that much of a noise. He could be stealthy. He could do it.

So he did. He slowly got up from their bed—not before leaving a small kiss on Hokuto’s cheek— and went to the desk. Taiga tried to be as quiet as he possibly could, constantly looking over his shoulder to check if Hokuto’s sleep had gotten disturbed. Thankfully, it hadn’t, and his plan had worked.

The laptop lit up immediately, Taiga scrambling to set the brightness to low when it did. He eagerly typed in the password, not even bothering to think about it, since it was his initials and birthday anyway. Honestly, Hokuto should change it. ‘KT19941203’ was too damn easy and obvious to remember. It was sweet, though.

He jammed the earphones in the jack before the laptop could make any more noise, already conscious enough if his typing was too loud. Taiga wasn’t sure why he was so antsy. It wasn’t like anyone was going to catch him in the act. If anything, it was just Hokuto.

Which, when he thought about it, might have been worse. Considering how much of a fuss Taiga made when he refused to watch earlier.

Whatever, he was watching now. He was going to. That was what mattered.

He put his finger on the trackpad and tried to locate the folder Hokuto put the file in, trying not to get distracted by memories of Hokuto’s fingers typing on laptop keys and scrolling with the trackpad. Hokuto had nice fingers. They looked attractive when they moved. And they were even better when he used them in Taiga’s—

Taiga blinked. He finally located the folder, clicking on it almost too fast, prompting him for another password. He typed in his initials and birthday again, only it hadn’t worked this time. So he furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think. Out of sheer luck, he typed in his name and the words ‘I love you’ in English, which proceeded to open the folder. Taiga let out a small laugh. Hokuto was such a cheeseball. It was endearing.

There was only one video in the folder, the very video they had recorded earlier tonight. The thumbnail was of him straddling Hokuto’s hips while they made out, still fully clothed, Hokuto’s arms surrounding his waist. Taiga knew all too well that that wasn’t the only content of it. He felt a tingle go up and down his body, all over his nerves, remembering what had actually happened in the video. He squirmed in his seat, still feeling the slight effects of it. The photo in the thumbnail definitely wasn’t the only content of it.

He looked over his shoulder again, checking to see if Hokuto had caught up to his shenanigans. But his beautiful boy was still peacefully sleeping, bangs covering his eyes and lips slightly parted, a hand near his head and the other resting on his chest. Taiga sighed, feeling lucky. He wanted to walk back to the bed and kiss Hokuto awake, but thought against it. Wouldn’t want to ruin his plan, after all.

So he directed his attention back to the laptop, clicked on the video and made sure the volume wasn’t all too loud either, lest it bleed through the earphones. He only kept one on, to make sure to stop if he heard some shuffling behind him, not wanting Hokuto to see what he had been doing. The video started playing, and Taiga could swear he held his breath.

It started off with just them laughing at the camera playfully, Hokuto setting up the point and shoot on a tripod near the bed, angling it so both of them could be seen fully.

_ “I can’t believe we’re doing this,”  _ he heard himself say through the screen, giggling at whatever it was Hokuto was doing. Taiga couldn’t believe he sounded like that. Did he always sound like that to Hokuto? It was weird.

_ “I’m actually excited,”  _ was Hokuto’s response, his face zoomed in as he set up the camera. So attractive, still.

_ “That’s because you have a praise kink,”  _ he said.

_ “I do not,”  _ Hokuto tried to deny, but it was obvious on his face that he did.

_ “Do I get to keep a copy too?”  _ Taiga didn’t recall asking for a copy, but apparently he did.

_ “We all know you shouldn’t have one,” _

_ “Okay, fine. But only because I know the password to your computer anyway,” _

_ “Like you would actually watch it again,” _

_ “Doesn’t matter. Are you done yet? Can you just get over here already? I’m tired of waiting,” _

Hokuto chuckled through the screen, smirking, and Taiga felt his heart skip a beat.

_ “Ever so impatient,” _ he said as he turned around, walking towards the bed as Taiga pouted with his arms crossed.

Hokuto crawled on top of it to get to Taiga, effectively looking like a predator closing in on its prey, and Taiga could see his own reaction on the screen: the pout washing away and replaced by him gulping and biting on his bottom lip, suddenly overwhelmed by the way Hokuto was looking at him with half-lidded eyes full of intent.

Taiga, who had been watching closely, remembered exactly how he felt when Hokuto looked at him like  _ that  _ earlier on. He felt a chill run down his spine, not fully believing it was him who Hokuto was looking at. The boy’s eyes and stare could melt steel if it had wanted to. And Taiga was not an exception to it.

_ “M’not impatient,”  _ Taiga heard himself say, his voice faltering. Did he really sound like that? Did he?

Hokuto simply smirked again and moved closer, his face directly in front of Taiga as he trapped the older boy between his arms and situated his hips between Taiga’s legs.  _ “Sure, you aren’t.” _

If Hokuto’s voice was dessert, it would be rich dark chocolate syrup, honey, and molasses, all rolled into one. And Taiga wanted a taste so bad.

It wasn’t long before Hokuto finally kissed him in the video, and Taiga let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. He watched as their lips moved together on screen, his own arms moving to their own accord and pulling Hokuto in by the neck and the hair, Hokuto smirking into their kiss and placing a firm hand on his waist.

It was like he could  _ feel  _ it happening as he watched it. Hokuto’s lips might have moved slowly, but he kissed hard, pressing against Taiga’s lips with determination and passion and even more so when he nibbled on Taiga’s bottom lip to request for access. The Taiga in the video parted his lips and let Hokuto put his own tongue between his teeth. While Taiga in real life focused on the movement, touching his own lips with trembling fingers, not fully believing that  _ that’s  _ what it looked like when Hokuto hypnotized him with his kisses.

Taiga blinked fast, his eyes hyper-fixating on the way his own tongue was tangling with Hokuto’s on screen, and he still couldn’t comprehend that it had looked like that. He was so used to just feeling it happening. Actually watching it happen made him feel even more things. Different things. Better things.

Hokuto moved closer to Taiga, gripping his waist tight, before moving fast and turning them over. Taiga straddled Hokuto’s hips, their mouths never leaving each other’s, as he let out a small squeal of surprise then a hint of a moan when he felt something underneath him. He pulled Hokuto in by the hair again, looking hungry.

Taiga watched himself, surprised by the sounds he was making, heart pounding with how Hokuto handled him. He watched as the Taiga on the screen rolled his hips, Hokuto tightening his hold on him when he did so. Taiga hadn’t realized he had moved his hips like  _ that.  _ He just did what he wanted when they made out, when he straddled Hokuto. He didn’t know it looked so… inviting.

Hokuto let out a low groan, and as Taiga watched himself make out with Hokuto on screen, he slowly felt heat travel all over his body, igniting him. Hokuto’s hands quickly moved to take off his shirt in the video, mouth immediately on his neck afterwards, Taiga throwing his head back to give Hokuto more access to his skin.

Taiga widened his eyes as he watched. Never had he imagined that this was how it went. That this was how they looked like. He saw how his eyes were closed and how he had his mouth open slightly, heard how sounds were coming from his throat and chest. And Hokuto moved with his hips, slightly pushing upwards to have more contact, craving friction. Taiga, on screen, only made louder noises. Taiga in real life though, tried his hardest to remain quiet.

He noticed that his breath had turned shallow, overwhelmed by how the video was playing out. Slowly, they removed each other’s clothes, one by one. Taiga’s shirt was soon gone, followed by Hokuto’s, removed by his own hurried fingers. He saw how his fingers spread themselves on Hokuto’s chest, mapping out the skin with ease and familiarity, having already memorized it but still was curious enough. Hokuto kept his hand on Taiga’s hips, gripping hard enough to make the skin turn red. Taiga remembered how it felt so much like ecstasy.

He tried to even his breathing as he kept watching, seeing how Hokuto dove forward to capture his lips again. Taiga saw how his fingers fisted Hokuto’s jet-black hair, almost like he could feel the strands on his fingertips now, and how they tickled his touch. Hokuto gripped his waist tight again and rolled them over once more, and Taiga saw how his head landed softly on the pillow, blond hair splaying on the white sheets and making him look like he had a halo. Then he saw Hokuto slowly work on his pants, and Taiga gulped.

Hokuto, though, moved fast enough. Barely gave Taiga any time to breathe, both the one on screen and the one watching, and slipped Taiga’s pants away. The tight boxers remained, an obvious tent in them as Taiga widened his eyes again, seeing himself on screen get hard.

_ “Hokuto, please,” _ he heard himself beg. He had never in his whole life thought he would hear himself beg.  _ “Want your hands on me.” _

Taiga never expected himself to sound so… needy. And wanting. Had he really said those words? Had he really sounded like that when he said them?

But Hokuto simply responded with a groan and a kiss, like he was weak for whatever Taiga said or how Taiga said it. And Taiga, who watched Hokuto react, couldn’t believe that either.  _ He  _ made Hokuto weak.  _ He  _ made Hokuto be like  _ that.  _

Then he saw Hokuto’s hands smooth across his skin, making sure to touch every inch he could get his hands on. Hokuto cupped him through his boxers, and both him in the video and him watching hitched a breath, surprised by Hokuto’s bold movements.

Because Taiga was so used to his boy, his Hokuto, usually being too shy to initiate PDA. It would usually be him who would make small gestures of affection when they were in public or when they were with other people. Hokuto responded though, and Taiga always smiled fondly after.

But in bed, Hokuto never held back. He never hesitated with anything, no matter what it was, no matter what he did.

_ “Feels good?”  _ Taiga heard Hokuto whisper, loud enough for the camera audio to catch it, but low enough to be spine tingling.  _ “You like that?” _

_ “Yes,”  _ Taiga heard himself moan as a reply, cheeks staining red from how desperate he had sounded. He knew he wanted Hokuto bad, but he didn’t know it was  _ that  _ bad.

He instantly bit on his bottom lip to keep himself from making a sound though, as he watched Hokuto in the video cup him and tease him through his boxers. Like he could feel it currently happening too, Taiga adjusted himself on the seat, hands opening and closing and trying to keep himself together.

Then the Taiga in the video gasped, Hokuto dipping his hand in his boxers without warning and wrapping his cock in a tight hold. Taiga, watching intently, let out the smallest of sounds. A hushed whine, needy and wanting, immediately looking behind him to check if Hokuto had heard it at all. But Hokuto was still sleeping. Good. Taiga went back to watching.

The next moment, Hokuto had swiftly removed his boxers, and Taiga hissed and arched his back as the cold air greeted his naked body. Taiga felt himself shiver as he watched, seeing himself bare and open for Hokuto to devour. 

_ “Unfair you’re still clothed,”  _ he heard his own voice say, a heady tone to it. Then he saw his own hands quickly work on Hokuto’s pants, discarding them with grace and throwing them to the side. Hokuto had an obvious tent in his boxers, something Taiga was so used to seeing but also still so mesmerized by. Taiga, watching, gulped. He remembered how Hokuto looked. He remembered how Hokuto  _ felt. _

Unlike Hokuto, Taiga was not so keen on patience and teasing. Because as soon as Hokuto’s pants were off, his boxers followed too, and his cock sprang free from its constraints and stood proud, Taiga staring at it long and hard, at how it was  _ incredibly  _ long and hard.

_ That  _ was how big Hokuto was? Taiga couldn’t even believe he could fit inside of him. He could definitely feel it when it happened, but he hadn’t realized that it had looked like  _ that  _ on video. And there wasn’t even any movie magic involved.

He saw his own fingers wrap around Hokuto’s cock, who groaned and growled in response and attacked Taiga back with sucks and licks and kisses at his neck and collarbones. As he kept watching, Taiga lifted a hand and carefully touched the marks Hokuto left, almost like staking his claim. And Taiga had no fucking problems being claimed.

Hokuto kept kissing downwards, swirling his tongue around Taiga’s nipples, Taiga watching it happen and almost  _ feeling  _ it happen too. He continued downwards to Taiga’s torso, his belly, his thighs and legs and situated himself in between of them to nibble on the skin of Taiga’s inner thighs, a tease all the fucking same.

_ “Hokuto,”  _ Taiga whispered, voice thick,  _ “want you. Please I—” _

But his voice got cut off by Hokuto taking a long lick of his cock, then taking in the crown in his mouth, sucking.  _ “Holy shit,”  _ Taiga heard his own voice become even more thick with lust, and his own cock started hardening under his boxers, watching how Hokuto sucked and licked at him on screen.

Hokuto licked all over, coating Taiga with his saliva and making him feel like he was on the edge of fucking glory. At some point, he lifted his hand, Taiga taking it and licking at Hokuto’s beautiful fingers, getting them as wet as possible. When he released the digits with a loud pop, Hokuto hurriedly brought his hand back down and gripped the skin of Taiga’s ass, all while still surrounding his cock with his hot mouth. Then he started poking at the puckered skin of Taiga’s entrance, Taiga squirming and whining when he felt Hokuto’s finger prod at him.

_ “Please, ohmygod,” _ he heard himself beg on screen, beg for more, beg for Hokuto’s finger inside of him.  _ “Inside, please, want you inside.” _

Taiga couldn’t believe how he had sounded. He sounded so… different. Heightened. Like this was the only thing that existed in his reality. And he did vaguely remember feeling like that. Like Hokuto was the only thing left in the world with him, and he had no complaints about it whatsoever.

Hokuto slowly pushed a lithe finger in, wiry and bony and so fucking glorious, Taiga could almost  _ feel  _ it happening to him. He adjusted himself on his seat again, making sure to breathe properly, lest he run out of air from how intense the video was getting. Inhale, exhale.

He felt rather than saw Hokuto curl his finger in the video, could tell by the way he reacted on screen, with an arch of his back and a loud and long moan in the air.  _ “Oh god,”  _ he said, begging for another finger inside of him.  _ “Another. Please. More.” _

Hokuto complied and took his finger out, adding another when he pushed back in. He built up a slow pace of push and pull, in and out, before pulling out his fingers again completely, then pushing back in with three. Taiga remembered how stretched he felt. Taiga could still feel it hours after they were done, after all. And all this while Hokuto still had his mouth on his cock. Taiga was swimming in ecstasy.

He heard and saw how he begged for Hokuto to stop, guessing he was probably nearing his climax, and Hokuto granted his wishes. He pulled his mouth away from Taiga’s cock and pulled his fingers out from Taiga’s entrance, Taiga panting and sweating and feeling like he was about to reach the highest heights.

Hokuto smirked, ever so handsome, and kissed his way up towards Taiga’s lips again, capturing them with his own.  _ “You okay?”  _ Taiga heard him ask softly, his heart squeezing from fondness. Taiga, on screen, managed a nod, and slowly kissed back too.

They kissed for a while, slowly turning hungrier the more they did, until Taiga adjusted his knees to fit Hokuto more in between his legs, and reached below them to hold Hokuto’s cock tight. Hokuto groaned against their kiss, obviously affected by the way Taiga was holding him.

_ “Taiga…”  _ he whispered, sending shivers down Taiga’s spine again. He guessed him on screen felt the same.

_ “Need you. Want you,”  _ was the only thing he said before he angled Hokuto’s towards his entrance, ready to take him in. Hokuto gripped his hips again, positioning himself, before slowly pushing the tip of his cock in. Taiga gasped into their kiss, feeling even more stretched out, heat surrounding Hokuto’s cock. Hokuto pulled away from their kiss and leant his forehead on Taiga’s shoulder, trying to calm himself down.

Hokuto kept pushing in, inch by inch, and Taiga watched as Hokuto’s cock disappeared inside of him, engulfed by his tight heat. His breathing turned even more shallow, almost panting now, biting on his lip to prevent himself from making noise. When Hokuto finally pushed in, bottoming out, he let out a deep breath, like he could feel it happening to himself, in real time.

_ “So hot,”  _ Hokuto’s whispered,  _ “feels so fucking good.” _

Taiga wanted to moan out loud.

Thankfully, he did on video, mouth wide open as he slowly adjusted to Hokuto’s size. The both of them stayed still for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Then Hokuto experimentally pulled out, and immediately pushed back in all the way, earning a gasp and a moan from Taiga in return.

_ “Hokuto—ah—fuck,”  _ Taiga cursed, body feeling like it was on fire. Not any different from him at the moment, as he watched the scene unfold.  _ “Again.” _

Hokuto repeated the action, and Taiga could see his own reaction now. Focused on it. Looked at himself and how he usually acted when Hokuto was pounding into him with cock, making him feel like everything in his system was doused with gasoline and lit ablaze. Hokuto built a pace that worked for both of them, moving slow at first then gradually going faster, pushing in harder, moving his hips with precision.

Taiga bit on his lip again when he saw Hokuto’s tight ass flex every time he moved his hips to push inside of him, muscles all straining and working, veins on his arms and hands protruding, sweat covering his skin. He was moving even faster now, Taiga’s loud moans drowning out the sound of their skin slapping together, Hokuto groaning with him, and it was the most beautiful harmony Taiga had ever heard in his entire life. Never mind how they sounded when they sang together.  _ This  _ sounded even better.

They were both so loud together, pace and volume increasing, and Taiga could feel the moment building. He remembered how it went earlier. He remembered the feeling building inside of him. Hokuto gripped his hips tight and pounded into him, fast, raw, rough, just the way they both liked it. He knew they were going to topple over the edge soon. Taiga knew it. He heard the tell in their voices. They were nearing, they were nearly there, they were—

“What are you watching?”

Taiga heard a low whisper next to him, hot breath blowing in his ear as the words were uttered, and he felt his heart and skin jump in surprise. He fumbled and scrambled in his seat, and in his struggle, he accidentally pulled the earphones out of the jack, effectively blasting his own moaning and Hokuto’s groaning from the laptop speakers.

“Fuck!” Taiga cursed, beet red, as he tried not to fall from his chair. “What the fuck, Hokuto! You almost gave me a heart attack!!”

He was about to scold the younger boy even more, but when he turned to him, Hokuto was smirking. Looking at him from behind his incredibly sexy and unruly bed hair, bangs covering his eyes. Hokuto was looking at him pointedly, and when Taiga focused his hearing again, still hearing the sounds coming from the laptop, he widened his eyes in realization. Hokuto had caught him in the act.

He jammed the earphones in the jack again and pressed pause, immediately looking back at Hokuto, who was still smirking.

“Were you watching our sex tape?”

“I was not!”

Hokuto only smirked wider.

“Uh, yea you were. I saw you do it. I  _ heard  _ the laptop, Taiga,”

“Maybe I was watching porn,”

“Porn of  _ us, _ ” Hokuto looked past Taiga and saw where the video had paused. What a wonderful scene. “And you made such a big deal out of not wanting to watch it earlier.”

“Well, maybe I just… I…” but Taiga couldn’t really think of any excuse. His mind was blank, still high from the scene on the screen, heart still pounding from how Hokuto had surprised him. He came up with none.

“Well, come on then,” Hokuto said, leaving a heated kiss on his cheek, “bring it here.” He started walking back towards the bed, gesturing Taiga to come with.

“W-what?”

“You’re watching already. Might as well watch with you. Bring it to the bed,”

“But—”

“But I’m replaying the make out scene. Wanna see your cute little expressions,”

Hokuto was definitely teasing him, by now. Taiga huffed, pouting. “Fine,” he said, and still complied, bringing the laptop to their bed.

They sat next to each other, their blanket covering their lower bodies, Hokuto sticking close to Taiga. Taiga snuggled even closer, wanting to feel more of Hokuto’s warmth. Hokuto searched for a specific time stamp, grabbing one of the earphones and handing the other one to Taiga.

“Unless you want to watch it on speaker?”

Taiga blushed. “No, thank you. I’m fine with this.”

Hokuto smiled at him, kissing his cheek again, before pressing on the space bar.

The video played where they were making out, Taiga underneath Hokuto, bare naked. Hokuto still had his pants on, hovering over Taiga as he kissed him repeatedly.

It kept playing until Hokuto got fully naked, until Hokuto kissed Taiga’s skin, until Hokuto had his mouth on Taiga’s cock. Taiga had a hard time watching with Hokuto beside him, especially when the younger constantly stared at him like he was going to burn a hole with his look.

“Your kisses taste nice,” Hokuto said casually, like it was the most normal thing in the world to say. Like he wouldn’t make Taiga’s heart jack-hammer in his chest when he said those words. “ _ You  _ taste nice.”

Hokuto turned his head towards Taiga, kissing his cheek again. Then his jaw. Then he moved towards Taiga’s neck, glancing at the screen from time to time.

Taiga breathed. “Hokuto…” he said, “focus on the video.”

“M’focusing,”

“No, you’re not. You’re kissing my—ah—” Taiga let out a breath when Hokuto bit slightly, adjusting the laptop in front of them, “...neck.”

“I can multitask,”

Taiga gulped as Hokuto attacked his throat with his lips, letting Hokuto move on his own. Hokuto’s hair tickled his cheek, the younger boy sucking and making another mark on his neck, like the marks earlier still weren’t enough. Taiga blinked rapidly, tried to focus his eyes on the laptop screen.

That was when he felt Hokuto’s hand underneath the sheets, tracing soothing circles onto the skin of his thigh, hand moving up, up, and up. Taiga felt Hokuto’s fingers ghost over him until they moved to separate his legs. Taiga, almost by instinct, widened his legs and let Hokuto touch him, moving towards where he guessed they both wanted him.

He was proven right when Hokuto suddenly poked and prodded at his entrance, still slightly stretched from their fucking on the video, wanting to get a finger inside. Taiga let out a whimper.

“Unfair, we’re—” Hokuto slowly eased the tip of his finger in, not going any further, wanting to tease, “—watching.” Taiga let out a breath as he lifted his hips up slightly, watching with half-lidded eyes now, feeling Hokuto’s finger in him.

Hokuto kept pushing in until he was knuckle deep, then he smiled, sinister, Taiga feeling it on his skin. He lifted his head to look at Taiga, pupils dilated, a darker hue than usual.

“We can still watch like this,” he curled his finger, Taiga feeling it hit a sensitive spot within, gasping and throwing his head back, the laptop almost falling had he not gripped it tight. “Right?”

“I—” Taiga moaned, feeling all of his nerves come alive, “but I—”

“Eyes open, Taiga. We’re watching, remember?”

Taiga forced his eyes open, looking at Hokuto again, then focusing on the screen. Hokuto kissed his shoulder, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin as he pulled his finger out and pushed back in, Taiga choking on a moan.

“You hear that?” Hokuto whispered, Taiga not sure if he was referring to what was currently happening or what was happening on screen. Because on screen, Taiga was moaning loud, unapologetically, as Hokuto licked at his cock and stretched him wide with his fingers. Meanwhile, Hokuto, currently, added another finger inside of him, stretching the digits inside.

“W-what?” Taiga struggled to say.

“You hear  _ that? _ ” Hokuto repeated with a chuckle. “That’s you.”

As if on cue, Taiga moaned out loud on screen again, a beg for Hokuto to stop, lest he come from his mouth and fingers alone. Taiga moaned in real life too, Hokuto pulling his fingers out of him again and inserting three in, separating them when they were deep inside. Taiga felt even more stretched than earlier.

“Fuck, Hoku—” Taiga gulped, wondering what Hokuto was up to. Because Hokuto suddenly lifted one of his arms, ducking underneath the sheets. “What are you doing?” Taiga asked with bated breath.

“Focus on the screen,” he heard Hokuto’s voice, muffled by the sheets, but commanding all the same. Taiga tried to turn his attention back to what was happening in the video.

It wasn’t long before Taiga was distracted, though, Hokuto’s tongue swiping a lick at one of his nipples, the same time as he curled all three of his fingers inside. Taiga gasped and moaned and threw his head back again, making a small sound, a light thump against their bed's headboard.

“Hokuto—” he said, only to be cut off by Hokuto sucking on his nipple, biting at it lightly with sharp teeth. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“Keep watching,” Hokuto said as he bit, licking around the sensitive bud before sucking it in and biting it again, pulling slightly. Taiga felt like his insides had turned to jello.

Hokuto kept kicking his nipple, kept fingering him, kept making everything feel even more sensitive and everything was just sensory overload. Because they were still going at it on screen. No stopping. Like they were doing currently. And he needed to warn Hokuto, he needed to, because he couldn’t, he didn’t want to come from this alone. No way.

“Hokuto,  _ please, _ ” Taiga begged, knowing Hokuto was always weak for when he did it. “Need you. Want you.”

Hokuto chuckled, Taiga feeling the vibration, feeling the smile against his skin. He pulled his finger free from Taiga, Taiga instantly feeling the loss of it, and lifted his head from underneath the sheets. He peeked out with only his eyes, bangs covering them, looking absolutely adorable despite their current state.

“Felt good?” Hokuto asked, almost innocently. Like he didn’t just nearly make Taiga come.

“ _ Too  _ good,” Taiga responded, looking shy, licking and biting at his bottom lip.

But Hokuto just grinned, looking years younger than he actually was, like he was just given his favorite dessert and he had devoured the entire thing in one single bite. Which Taiga thought, sometimes he felt like he  _ was  _ that. Hokuto’s favorite dessert. Not that he minded, of course. Besides, Hokuto was definitely a snack, himself.

Then Hokuto fully sat up, and Taiga just remembered that Hokuto was already fully naked underneath the sheets.

Scratch that. Hokuto wasn’t a snack. He was the whole damn meal.

“I have an idea,” Hokuto said, giving Taiga a chaste kiss on the lips.

Taiga raised an eyebrow, the video paused on screen. “We’re supposed to be watching.”

“We are gonna watch,”

“How exactly are we gonna do that?”

Taiga shouldn’t have asked. Or rather, he shouldn’t have asked so casually. Because the next minute, Hokuto was manhandling him, lifting him and adjusting where he was seated. Taiga yelped in surprise, holding onto the laptop so the both of them didn't suddenly crash to the ground, Hokuto’s hands firmly gripping his hips. Hokuto moved to sit underneath him, then situated him nicely on his lap, Taiga feeling something hard poking at his back.

He blinked, trying to see where they had ended up. The laptop was in front of them, he was seated on top of Hokuto’s lap, Hokuto’s cock hard, poking at him from behind, while Hokuto rested his chin on one of Taiga’s shoulders.

“Fun, right? So we can watch while we fuck,”

“Holy shit,”

“Best idea I’ve ever had,”

Taiga was so fucking thankful and lucky he had a smart as fuck boyfriend. Especially with positions. In bed.

Hokuto yanked the earphones from the jack and tossed it to the side, resting them on the bedside table.

“Put it on blast, we’re going to drown it out anyway,”

“With what?” Taiga asked, but choked on a moan and suddenly gasped when Hokuto lifted his hips and poked at his entrance with his cock.

“With how loud we both know you’re going to get,” Hokuto pointed out, leaving a kiss at the top of Taiga’s spine.

“Not just me. You’re loud—fuck—” Hokuto eased the tip of his cock in, Taiga stretched enough to take him, but not stretched enough for the rest. “—too.”

Hokuto groaned, as proof, but he bit on Taiga’s shoulder, trying to control himself. Taiga’s heat surrounded his cock, enveloping it and making everything feel otherworldly.

“Not as loud as you,” Hokuto pushed in more, reaching for the space bar of the laptop to play the video. The video and audio roared back to life, joining the sounds they were currently making. “And we’re supposed to be watching. Don’t get distracted.”

“Hard not to— _ fuck, _ ” Taiga responded, but focused his eyes on the screen anyway, albeit it being extremely difficult.

“Hard is definitely right,” Hokuto teased, feeling himself harden even more the more he pushed inside of Taiga. Taiga would’ve rolled his eyes at the lame pun had his ears not picked up on the sound of their harmony, their moans and groans mixing together on screen. And he was always weak for their harmony.

“Oh, hey, you’re taking my cock in the video too,” Hokuto pointed out despite being breathless, sounding like it was the most casual thing to happen in the world. Taiga nodded hurriedly to agree, his hips lowering and lowering until he finally felt the skin of Hokuto’s thighs against his own, Hokuto bottoming out and fully inside. Taiga released the breath he was holding.

In the video, Hokuto was on top of Taiga, pushing inside of him, like what Taiga watched earlier. Currently, Taiga was trying his best to adjust to Hokuto’s size as he settled himself on his lap, Hokuto kissing the skin of his shoulder and back, kissing his hair, taking up the space he left every time he breathed.

“Do you wanna…” Hokuto asked, biting at Taiga’s earlobe. Taiga let out a small moan. “Move? Or stay like this?”

“Wait,” Taiga responded immediately, trying to adjust his legs so he could get to a kneeling position.

He placed the laptop down, on top of the sheets, the video still playing. Then he spread his legs, straddling Hokuto’s thighs, placed his hands on Hokuto’s thighs to lever himself, Hokuto holding his hips to keep him steady. Hokuto pulled out and thrust upward experimentally, Taiga moaning loud in return, back arching from pleasure.

He felt Hokuto harden inside him more, stretching him further. “Fuck, you’re big,” he couldn’t help but say, still feeling stretched every time they fuck. No matter how many times and how often they did it.

“Uhm,” Hokuto said, “thanks?”

“Shut up and learn to take a compliment,”

“My supposed big cock is to your benefit anyway,”

“Lucky me, then?”

Hokuto thrust into him again, harder this time. And yup. Definitely. Taiga was definitely lucky.

He tried to lift himself and sink back down, the same time as Hokuto thrust upwards into him again, and  _ fuck  _ did it feel good. Feel grand. Made his blood dance and his nerves alive and his heart beat faster inside his chest, threatening to be let out of its cage.

The video kept playing in front of them, both pairs of eyes on it, but it was almost ignored anyway. Slowly, they built up a pace, Hokuto thrusting upwards and Taiga sinking down to meet him in the middle, going faster and harder the more it went on.

Taiga scratched his nails against the skin of Hokuto’s luscious thighs, leaving red welts in their wake, making his own marks. Hokuto sat up and growled into his ear, his arms hugging Taiga close, moving to pinch a nipple as payback. Taiga squirmed and moaned, feeling extra sensitive, Hokuto still thrusting into him.

Just as Hokuto changed his angle, he wrapped a hand around Taiga’s cock at the same time, his own cock hitting the sensitive spot within Taiga. Taiga moaned out loud, almost crashing onto the bed had Hokuto not held him up.

“There— I—  _ Hokuto— _ ” Taiga moaned, sinking again, Hokuto thrusting into him still. Hokuto left kisses on his skin, his neck, his jaw, his shoulders, whatever his lips could reach.

In the video, Hokuto was thrusting faster into Taiga. And Hokuto couldn’t help but do the same in real life, too, hitting Taiga’s prostate perfectly every single time. Taiga was swimming in a pool of endorphins, mind lost and hypnotized by all the pleasure pouring into him, making it the only thing he could feel.

He reached behind him to fist Hokuto’s hair, moving his head to the side as much as the angle made it possible, trying to reach for Hokuto’s lips. Hokuto adjusted their position and reached to kiss him, the sounds they were making muffled by their tongues tangling, craving each other’s tastes like they were insatiable. He kept bouncing on top of Hokuto, as the younger kept a firm grasp at his hip, driving him down hard, taking him higher and higher.

“ _ God,  _ Taiga…” Hokuto managed to whisper into their kiss, “so fucking hot.”

Taiga moaned in response, Hokuto’s hand around his cock tight, and hitting him inside so precisely, so hard, so fast, Taiga was going to go insane. He tried to breath air back into his lungs, back arching, feeling so fucking full.

“ _ Faster, _ ” Taiga said through the kiss, Hokuto letting go of his hip and grabbing his jaw instead. Taiga took Hokuto’s finger in his mouth, biting and licking at it, wrapping his tongue around the bony and wiry digit like he had never been hungry before, moaning loud when Hokuto thrust hard into him again. Hokuto increased his pace, pushing against Taiga, making the older bounce even more, Taiga screaming louder.

“Sing,” Hokuto demanded, Taiga whimpering as Hokuto thrust harder, pleasure all over his system. “ _ Sing,  _ Taiga. Sing for me.”

Taiga moaned loud, long, vocal cords vibrating as Hokuto drove him closer to the point of no return, fucking him from behind with faster and harder thrusts, unforgiving, unrelenting, so fucking delicious.

“M’close,” he whispered, moaning the words onto the atmosphere, Hokuto’s fingers on his tongue. “ _ More… _ ”

Hokuto tightened his hold on Taiga’s jaw, moving his hips faster, hitting Taiga’s prostate perfectly, so deep, making Taiga’s head spin. He growled, Taiga’s tight heat hugging his cock, feeling pleasure run up and down his body. Taiga screamed, a tell that Hokuto knew all too well.

A few more thrusts and Taiga was coming apart, coming, hot liquid coating Hokuto’s fingers while Hokuto kept thrusting and pumping him. He screamed Hokuto’s name, voice pitching up higher, almost harmoniously with Hokuto’s own groans, his toes curling from the sheer amount of pleasure.

After a few hard thrusts, Hokuto came soon, wanting to pull out. But Taiga sank down and kept him in, desperate to feel Hokuto spill inside of him and fill him up. Hokuto's thrusts became staggered, losing rhythm, but still feeling so fucking good, all the same. Taiga shivered and shook as he came, Hokuto holding him close, trying to calm him down.

They panted, coming down from their highs, Hokuto resting his forehead comfortably on Taiga’s hair, kissing the soft strands. He lowered his hands, massaging Taiga’s hips where he had gripped too tight, bruises possibly appearing the next day. Taiga angled his head to the side, trying to gesture to Hokuto to come closer. Hokuto slowly lifted Taiga, pulling out, Taiga whimpering and whining from the sensation, feeling sensitive.

“Okay?” Hokuto asked with a soft voice, kissing Taiga’s shoulder lightly, making the butterflies in Taiga’s stomach dance and burst.

Taiga nodded slowly, his heart feeling full. “Yea,” he breathed, “m’fine.”

“Good,” Hokuto left another kiss on his neck, right at a mark, red from his teeth and tongue earlier. He grazed it with his fangs, Taiga reacting with a small moan.

Then Hokuto chuckled, spotting the laptop. “Oh hey,” he said. “We out sex-ed the video versions of us,” he pointed out, referring to the fact that the video had long since stopped, finished already.

Taiga focused his eyes on the laptop again, letting out a small laugh when he noticed Hokuto was right.

He finally found the energy to turn towards Hokuto, moving to lie down beside him for a cuddle. “Maybe we should record a longer one,” he joked, pulling Hokuto in for a much needed kiss.

Hokuto smirked into the kiss, sneaking words in. “I’m willing if you are.”

“Jesus Hokuto,” Taiga smacked his chest lightly, “we literally just came.”

“I can never get enough of you. And I bounce back quick,”

“Oh my god,”

“Perks of dating someone younger,” Hokuto wiggled his eyebrows, grinning.

“Are you calling me old?” Taiga said, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

“M’not,” Hokuto kissed him deeper, Taiga getting lost in the feeling of the younger’s lips. “But I will endlessly tease you for watching our porn video.”

“Shut up,”

“After you specifically told me you didn’t want to,”

“Shut uuuup, oh my god,”

“The look on your face when I sneaked up and—”

Taiga effectively shut Hokuto up with a kiss, pulling him by the hair and smashing their lips together. Hokuto laughed in the kiss, making Taiga laugh too. His boy was adorable, despite being annoying.

“Do I get a copy now, too?” Taiga asked, nibbling on Hokuto’s bottom lip.

Hokuto smirked, still kissing Taiga back, mischief clear on his features.

“You get the longer version after we record it,”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WHY IT REACHED 7K. ALSO I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO END IT. LOL. SORRY. OOPS. IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY  
> Anyways! Thoughts?


End file.
